


Fiction Friction

by alecto8



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, KiGo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecto8/pseuds/alecto8
Summary: Kim is the center of a rumor at school that comes from her BFF after she saw a particular movie called D.E.B.S...





	1. Chapter 1

"Monique!"

 

The dark girl closed her locker and turned around, she had been avoiding her friend all day long, but she couldn't really run down the corridor. Could she?

She still glanced away thinking maybe, she could make it, but Kim was already in front of her, looking pissed.

 

"Monique"

 

"Hey Kim, how are you? I didn't see you today."

 

"That's what you are going with?!"

 

"Kim, calm…"

 

"Don't you dare! I can't stay calm after you outed me for all the school to know!"

 

Of course when she screamed that everyone stared at them, whispered and stared again, the red head had to put up with it most of the day.

 

"When I'm not even gay! I'm not gay!"

 

The last part was addressed to all the people around them, thought it probably didn't do any good.

 

"Kim please…"

 

"I should kick your ass"

 

This one she didn't expect. She knew her friend could get…physical, it could be part of her job, but she was pretty sure she was safe.

Monique took a good step back until her back was against her locker, a little worried.

 

"Just let me explain"

 

"This better be good, I'd love to know why you said to the whole school I was having some kind of torrid affair with Shego!"

 

"Well you see… we are starting movie courses and we…"

 

"To the point"

 

"I'm getting there girl, but I need to explain everything. So…we were working on the line between real life and fiction; one of our first assignments was to pick a movie, mix it with facts from our lives, connect the dots to make it more or less like the movie. It had to be credible for other people, take fiction and make it real"

 

"So far I don't see how it has anything to do with me"

 

"You see, I was paired up with Tara, and one of her favorite movie is D.E.B.S, have you seen it?"

 

"Never heard of it"

 

"Well it's about a girl who is part of an organization that protects people, you know like some kind of hero who fall in love with her witty nemesis, a famous criminal, specifically a thief"

 

"How could you even think that it could be me?"

 

"We were just having fun! And you do have pictures of her in your locker"

 

"And I have a boyfriend!"

 

"True, but there were rumors before you guys started to go out with each other, you still don't have any picture of the said boyfriend in your locker, and you tend to talk about her, not to forget the way you reacted when there was the whole electrical tower incident"

 

The young Possible crossed her arms and looked away while she spoke.

 

"I thought we agreed to never speak about that again"

 

"Sorry.And I'm sorry that our little story was so good that everybody in school now thinks you are gay"

 

"You don't look so sorry to me"

 

True, Monique couldn't help herself, she was smiling.

 

"I'm really sorry but…we got an A plus!"

 

Kim groaned then asked.

 

"Can't you just tell people everything is just made up?"

 

"I already tried, I did, but most people don't believe me"

 

Kim took place right next to her friend, leaning her back against the lockers, she closed her eyes and let the back of her head rest behind her before she sighed.

Monique stayed silent for a minute before speaking again.

 

"What did Ron have to say?"

 

"Don't know. He's left school earlier and I can't get him on the phone, he doesn't reply to my texts either"

 

"Sorry, I'll explain everything to him, I promise"

 

Kim sighed again before she said.

 

"You know what's the weirdest thing today; Bonnie is being nice"

 

"Really?!"

 

"Why are you so happy?"

 

"Our next assignment is to do the other way around, take something from real life and make a story good enough for a movie"

 

"So what?"

 

"Well picture the popular bitchy cheerleader, having a crush on her school rival"

 

Kim groaned before glaring at her friend.

 

"Don't, I don't think that would help me with my lesbian reputation. You'd make things worse"

 

"Come on Kim, it would make a great story, and that way we can keep our gay vibe like Tara wanted"

 

"What's up with that anyway?"

 

"Well…you know…"

 

Seeing the look on the redhead's face Monique knew she had no idea.

 

"You don't know Tara is a lesbian?"

 

"She is?"

 

"She came out last year"

 

"How come no one told me?"

 

"You always say you don't care about gossip"

 

"I don't!"

 

"Obviously you do, to some degree"

 

"Whatever, I have other things to deal with. Just please, keep telling people I'm not gay, try to explain everything to Ron"

 

Kim started to walk away when she was stopped by her friend.

 

"Does that mean I can work with Tara on the story I want?"

 

"What's done is done, maybe if you make things big enough, too big, people will finally realize it's not true"

The young Possible tried again to speak with her boyfriend that day but she couldn't reach him, he didn't reply to her at all, she even stopped by his house but either he really wasn't there or had given instructions to his parents.

 

This whole thing was bothering her. People were acting strangely towards her. Ron was just ignoring her and she feared why, she couldn't really blame Mo. She couldn't believe she had no idea Tara was gay, and there was that part of her brain that was thinking about what Monique had said about her and Shego.

Sure, she had pictures of the thief in her locker but that was because she was a dangerous enemy, with whom she fought a lot even if she didn't hear about her since she had been amnestied for her crimes after the Lowardian problem.

Before she went back home, there was something she was curious about, she needed to know what this was all about; she bought the movie, she had to see it and see if she could understand what Monique was talking about.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The next day started even worse, she had watched that movie before going to sleep which caused her to have a dream, a dream in which she was getting friendly with a certain green thief, she was just thankful it was petty mild.

 

She got up thinking it was definitely Monique's fault, she put the thought in her head, and she could get rid of it. She thought about it while eating, in the shower which made things a little bit awkward, on the way to school…

 

Then she arrived to her locker where Ron was waiting for her. She tried to smile but was tensed.

 

"Hey, listen about what you probably heard yesterday…"

 

"It's okay, Mo explained it to me, I'm so sorry I didn't let you explain"

 

Kim frowned thinking about that.

 

"Why didn't you? I tried so many times and you just ignored it"

 

"I'm really sorry, I let my feelings get the worst of me, I didn't think. I just felt hurt. Thinking you could just…"

 

He couldn't even finish and Kim crossed her arms, she felt some compassion toward him but there was something bothering her.

 

"Wait, you didn't trust me for one second did you? Why would you believe some rumor right away and not come straight to me and ask what was going on?"

 

"Kim I just told you I didn't think I just…"

 

"Oh no you thought! You thought 'How could she do this to me!' and not 'That can't be true!' like any good boyfriend would"

 

That's the moment Monique got to them but was surprised by what she heard.

 

"What's going on? I thought everything was cool now"

 

"No, things are not cool, with either of you"

 

While she said that the redhead pointed her finger at Ron then Monique, then she just walked away.

This was the second day of her week, she barely talked to anyone at school. She was distracted and refused to speak to her two best friends, which of course caused more rumors to start.

At home it was more or less the same thing. She wasn't really there, her body was but not her mind, so of course her family knew something was up; her father tried to bring it up, but every time he did Kimmie brushed it off with some excuse.

 

She had too many things on her mind, she had so many questions. She always knew she had some kind of link with Shego. She used to think it was because she used to be more or less like her, a former hero, and was an amazing fighter too; the only one she had so much pleasure fighting with. That was the thing, she realized she wasn't supposed to feel that, to look forward for the next fights…and she might be…she was missing the green woman.

And the dreams were getting more intense, sometimes they were fighting, sometimes not, but it always led to one thing, the thing she couldn't stand was that she woke up at that wrong time.

When Shego was starting to lose some clothes, slowly down her chest, she barely saw a thing that she was awake, then there was the time a hand was going to reach its destination…things had never been farther than that.

 

On Monday Kim was staring at one of Shego's pictures in her locker wondering if it would help to take it down when Monique stood behind her and tried once more to talk to her friend.

 

"Kim I don't know how many times I said I was sorry, I did my best to make things better and you still won't talk to me, so please, tell me what I have to do to make things better"

 

"Make it stop"

 

"What?"

 

Kim suddenly turned around, grabbed Monique's arm and dragged her out the building, after a while she asked.

 

"Where are you taking me?"

 

"To the park, I need a quiet place to talk to you"

 

"You, Kim Possible want to skip classes"

 

"Don't worry I'll say we were on a mission"

 

"Kim you are scaring me"

 

"Just wait we'll talk later, I promise"

 

They didn't speak until they finally reached the park where the redhead sat her friend down on a bench and started to pace.

Monique watched her a moment but couldn't wait anymore.

 

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

 

Kim stopped and stared at Mo.

 

"This is all your fault"

 

"What?! I told you, I never wanted everyone to think you were gay, and I talked to Ron…"

 

"No, no, not that, that's…not important. Ever since we talked I've been… obsessed, by Shego"

 

Hearing that Monique straightened up.

 

"What do you mean by obsessed?"

 

"Just what it means! I can barely stop thinking about it! Her I mean, and there are dreams. I never had that kind of dreams!"

 

"When you say dreams you mean…"

 

"Wet dreams!"

 

"Okay, try to breathe, I get it. You are seeing Shego in a different light"

 

Kim grunted at that.

 

"Wait a…when you say you never had that kind of dreams you mean the girl part or you never had that kind of dream at all?"

 

"I…never had a dream like that about anyone else"

 

"Not Ron"

 

"No"

 

"Josh?"

 

"No Mo! No! I never had that kind of dream ever, and now it's nearly every night! And you've seen how we are when we fight it's even more…"

 

"Okay, I think you can stop there"

 

"Sorry, it's just… I always had that thrill when we fight, and in my dreams it's like… the start, I kinda feel the same thing but really, really, stronger. And I feel like…that, all the time"

 

"So you just turned into a normal teen, though you are a little late"

 

"Monique!"

 

"What? It's true, maybe all this time you were just…looking on the wrong side of the fence"

 

"I'm gay?"

 

"Only you can answer that. But know that no matter what, you are my bff and that's not going to change. On the bright side you already went through your coming out at school"

 

"I don't know if I'm gay, I just feel that way towards Shego"

 

"For now"

 

"How can I know?"

 

"I can't really help you with that, maybe you…why are you looking at me like that"

 

"Maybe you could, help me. All you have to do is let me…"

 

"No! This girl is completely straight, there will be no experimenting of any kind"

 

"But…"

 

"No but. That's just the way it is, as for you if you are already thinking about making out with girls that could help with the whole 'Am I gay thing?', I'd say that's a good indication. If you feel that much for the thief just go talk to her or something, see how that goes"

 

"Are you insane?"

 

"No more than usual. What else could you do? Mope, feel sorry for yourself or horny, mastur…"

 

"Wow, stop there, maybe you are right, maybe I could just go see her and see what happens. Or I could just wait and hope it's just a phase"

 

"Kim, close your eyes"

 

"What? Why? Did you change your mind?"

 

"Just do it"

 

"Fine"

 

"Good, now use imagination, you are kissing someone, at first it's just lips, slow then there is more pressure, and your mouth open…now keep your eyes closed and tell me, who are you kissing?"

 

"I don't know my eyes are closed"

 

"Smartass, what don't you feel anything particular, how are the lips?"

 

"Soft"

 

"And the body?"

 

"Soft too, and I can feel her bre…"

 

Kim opened her eyes wide to see her smirking friend.

 

"You know what they say in most movies, you should listen to me white girl. Go talk to the wanted woman"

 

"Now?"

 

"Do you know where to find her?"

 

"No"

 

"Then not now. This sex thing is making you stupid"

 

"Hey!"

 

"Sorry but you got to admit, you can't think straight"

 

"Ha ha"

 

"Kim, find her, think about what to say and go, just make sure you won't fight with her"

 

"It's not going to be easy"

 

"You'd better try 'cause with the way you are right now, your head could blow up with that kind of foreplay"

 

Kim couldn't help it and blushed.

 

"Monique!"

 

"I felt bad for a week because you weren't talking to me anymore, and I find out it's just because you were dealing with your sexuality"

 

"Just?"

 

"You know what I mean. Omg, I now own Tara twenty bucks, she told me her gaydar was pinging, I should've listened"

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

A teacher called to tell the doctor Anne Possible that her daughter wasn't in school, probably a mission; as usual she contacted Wade to make sure everything was okay and was surprised to discover he didn't know what she was talking about. He was supposed to contact her when he'd know something.

 

Worried she went home, but no one was there, she went to Kimmie's room and sat on her bed; she knew something had been wrong, she seemed so preoccupied. She should have done more and now her daughter was nowhere to be seen, probably skipping school, because from what she had been told she was with Monique.

 

She sighed when she got up, but on her way out she stepped on something, a dvd box, she picked it up, this was a movie she'd never heard of, she turned it and started to read.

Five minutes later she was on the net, just to be sure, then she wondered what was really going on with her daughter? And Monique? Were the two of them…?

 

Wade called her back to let her know Kim was safe, that she just found someone who needed help on her way to school, and that Monique was her sidekick for this one; of course she knew he was lying, covering for Kimmie. Wade was a good friend, but a terrible liar.

 

 

 

It was lunchtime when both girls returned to school, and everyone at least glanced at them, it had been a while since Kim ate with Monique.

 

They sat down while talking about what they had been speaking about for hours, Kim, her new discovery and a certain woman. They froze when they saw Ron coming their way.

 

"What should I say?"

 

"I don't know Kim, I'd try something like: hey"

 

He stood on the other side of the table, but no one said anything until Monique elbowed her friend in the ribs; Kim said "Hey!"

 

"Hi Kim P. Can I sit down?"

 

The redhead cleared her throat, glanced at Mo before replying "Sure"

 

For a moment they remained silent, the blond boy sitting across them; he tried again.

 

"I don't know how to express how sorry I am, I shouldn't have reacted like that, please could we talk?"

 

"Ron, I…things are complicated and I…I need…I need to go to the restroom"

 

On that, she got up and walked as fast as she could without running.

Monique was left, uncomfortable, in front of the boy; she smiled.

 

"I'll go after her, wait here, I'll try to bring her back"

 

She didn't wait for an answer and left; she found her friend leaning against the sink staring at herself in the mirror.

 

"Kim?"

 

"I know I should breakup with him or at least go on a break, but I don't want to hurt him. How should I tell him?"

 

"Humm"

 

Monique looked around, at the stalls.

 

"Don't worry, I checked, we are alone"

 

"At lunch time in the girl's bathroom, how did you do it?"

 

Kim just smiled at her friend's comment.

 

"Mo, what am I supposed to say? Can't I just do it later?"

 

"So what? You want to keep him on the side just in case?"

 

"What?! No, that's horrible! I just…don't know. What if I'm wrong? What if…?"

 

"Kim, you do know how you feel about him"

 

"I love him! I do"

 

"But…" Said the other girl expectantly.

 

"I'm not in love with him"

 

"And…"

 

"I don't feel attracted to him that way. Happy?"

 

"Not really, you still need to get out there and face your boyfriend"

 

"Do I really have to do it?"

 

"Unless you think you could manage two different relationships at the same time"

 

"When did you become Yoda?!"

 

"You really do have a thing for green people"


	2. Chapter 2

 

Later that day Kim was talking to Ron outside, she had been careful about where to go, she wanted that conversation to remain as calm as possible.

 

"Here we are Kim; what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

 

The young possible felt terrible, she knew he was worried at first; she didn't help when you she chose the dreaded three words: "we need to talk" to start with. And now he seemed to be ready to hear his death sentence.

 

"Ron, after everything that happened recently, I think we should..."

 

"Are you really breaking up with me?"

 

"You have no idea how sorry I am"

 

"Then don't do it"

 

"It's not that simple, you know it's not. I can't help how I feel.  You've always been my best friend and I thought…but I was wrong. I'm sorry. Now I just hope you'll remain my best friend"

 

"Friend?! Kim, you are…"

 

He clenched his jaw a second, looked to the side with his glossy eyes.

 

"I need time. It's just…too much. I need…I have to go"

 

He had barely turned around that he was facing her again.

 

"Was it because it's true? Are you gay? Seeing somebody else?!"

 

"Of course not! I didn't cheat!"

 

"You didn't…oh my god! You are, aren't you?!"

 

"Ron…"

 

"Don't you dare!"

 

She was looking at him with a sad look on her face.

 

"How could…why did you go out with me at all?!"

 

"You had always been there for me and I knew you liked me as more than friends and… I don't know, it's like I was brought to this. I'm so sorry. I didn't know any better"

 

"You didn't…! I can't…I have to go"

 

He turned around and walked away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Monique found Kim in front of her locker once again, but this time she was staring at a piece of paper in her hand, but she had to ask first.

 

"Are you doing better?"

 

"Not so much, I feel like I did a terrible thing. To add to that, mom's been acting really weird since yesterday, and… you are invited to eat with us this Sunday"

 

"What?"

 

"I have no idea; she said we didn't see you in a while"

 

"Can't I just find a good excuse not to?"

 

"That's up to you, but if you're not coming, **you** are telling my mom"

 

"Fine, tell her I'll be there. Now tell me, did you hear anything from Ron?"

 

"No and I didn't try to contact him after…you know. Did you hear anything from him?"

 

"Nope, any news from your computer genius?"

 

"Yes, he managed to give me an address"

 

"The piece of paper you were staring at?"

 

"Yeah, I just can't believe she is here, in Middleton"

 

"Really? Where?"

 

She didn't wait to hear her friend's reply she just snatched the paper from the redhead's hands to look at it.

 

"Wow, fancy! She must be loaded"

 

"She used to be a world class thief"

 

"I know, but didn't they take her money when they legalized her again?"

 

"Legalized? Never mind. Maybe she had some money on the side or they thought it'd be better to let her keep her money than to have her as a criminal again"

 

"Sure"

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing. Are you going to talk to her?"

 

"I…I…Is it really a good idea?"

 

"Are you still obsessed with her?"

 

Kim nodded and started to blush, which made her friend laugh.

 

"By the new color of your cheeks I'd say it's a good idea, you need to talk to her"

 

"You are right, I know you are right, it's just… I'm scared"

 

"So?"

 

"I've never been this sacred Mo"

 

"Don't you face death on a weekly basis with your job?"

 

"It's different"

 

"True, you are sure you won't get killed"

 

"That's Shego, so one can never be sure"

 

"If you say so. Just tell me when you are going so I'll know when to call you to get details"

 

"I'll go right after school"

 

"Wanna get this over with?"

 

"As much as I don't want to"

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

There she was, in front of a black door, there was a green and black doormat on which it was written: "this is not a flying carpet".

Kim relaxed a little when she read that, but she remembered where she was, and why she was there.

She needed to do something, ring, knock, walk away! Something!

 

She jumped when the door was suddenly cracked open by Shego, wearing a black and green small short and a black strap top, she had never seen her with her hair out of place.

The green woman was glaring at her with sleepy eyes.

 

"Why the hell are you lurking in front of my house?"

 

"I'm not lurking!"

 

"What would you call it then?"

 

"I…I…"

 

"That's what I thought. Now leave"

 

On that she started to close the door.

 

"No! Wait!"

 

The green woman groaned but reopened her door as it was before, this way people one the outside couldn't see inside her house, her body was blocking the view.

 

"What?!"

 

"I…I…"

 

"If that's all you had to say, goodbye"

 

The redhead ran and put her foot in just before Shego could shut the door. Kim could see two deep green eyes glaring at her.

 

"Kimmie don't you think this could be seen trespassing?"

 

"I have to talk to you"

 

As she said that the young Possible walked past the green woman, pushing the door open. The other woman took a step back, surprised, and watched the hero freeze in her corridor as she closed the door behind her.

 

"That's definitely trespassing; you do realize **I** could get **you** arrested?"

 

"You won't" Said the redhead as she turned around.

"Otherwise you'd have to let the cops in, and you'd have to explain these"

She was pointing at a few paintings by the wall.

 

"These are amazingly good copies, at least that what the seller told me, I wouldn't be responsible if he lied"

 

"Lame excuse"

 

"I just woke up; excuse me if I'm not quite up to my standards"

 

"It's 4 in the afternoon"

 

"You know I'm more of a night cat"

 

"Cat?"

 

"Silent, sleek, got claws, can steal…"

 

"That's strangely…accurate"

 

"Princess, make it snappy, why are you here at a wee hour?"

 

"We are really not in a wee…"

 

She stopped there when she saw the aggravated look in her interlocutor's eyes.

 

"Well I knew I missed the fighting but then Mo, Monique I mean, she had this assignment what the…!"

 

She moved her upper body just in time to avoid a fist; Kim moved back and got into a fighting position.

 

"That's not…why…I'm here!"

 

The redhead had some trouble speaking, she was trying not to get hit, but Shego replied without difficulty while attacking.

 

"You missed the fights and your story was too long and boring. I'm not hanging out with blue boy anymore for a reason"

 

"Don't compare me to Drakken!"

 

"Hit a nerve pumpkin?"

 

This was how this fight started, punches, kicks and banter…unfortunately for the redhead she had to be careful with her moves while the thief was more than familiar with her surroundings, it was her home after all.

 

"Are you sick Shego? No more plasma? Did you ran out?"

 

"We are inside my home, I don't want to lit anything on fire"

 

"What? Your couch isn't fireproof?"

 

Kim said that as she jumped the said furniture, she was having fun and had a smile on her face, until she felt herself fall back, she couldn't believe she had tripped on something on the floor.

Of course the green woman took advantage of it and pushed her opponent, making her land on her back, the thief on the top.

 

Kim froze, Shego was straddling her, a victorious smile on; they were both breathing heavily.

Eyes wide the redhead wanted to move but Shego pinned her wrists to the floor by her head, which made things worse, she just had to look down to see some cleavage, a lot of it.

 

The green woman realized that her opponent wasn't really fighting anymore and that she was looking somewhere she'd never expect her to.

 

"Kimmie?"

 

The young Possble looked up right away and changed color, going from pink to red.

 

"I…I'm…"

 

"A perv?"

 

"No! It's just…"

 

Seeing the princess look down again Shego pushed her breasts a little forward, laughing when Kim's eyes grew even wider.

 

"You're not wearing a bra"

 

Which made Shego laugh even harder, making her move slightly on the top of the redhead. Kim groaned, closed her eyes and let her head drop to the floor, this sensation was great but the timing was all so wrong.

 

"Please, stop"

 

"Why Kimmie, can't take a little taunting anymore?"

 

She was still laughing hard but froze when she saw Kim bite her lower lip and open her eyes, they were a darker shade of green and her pupils were blown.

 

The thief was instantly on her feet while the young Possible rolled on her side, eyes shut. She wanted the ground to swallow her whole. There was never a catastrophe when you really needed one.

 

"What…? Kim?"

 

If Shego wasn't using any nickname then she was serious. Kim reopened her eyes, sat down looking up at the green woman, then slowly got up.

She couldn't help but think about how beautiful the green woman looked, it really wasn't the right time. What was going on with her? She couldn't even control it in a situation like this.

Kim cleared her throat before speaking.

 

"I'm so sorry for…"

 

"Looking for my bra?"

 

"Shego! I'm trying here!"

 

"Trying to apologize for getting caught looking at my boobs?"

 

"Yes! Wait! No, that's not…"

 

"No need to lie pumpkin. Now that you had your fun, why are you here?"

 

"That's why I'm here, I was missing you and our fights"

 

"So what you decided to come and jump me?"

 

Kim blushed again.

 

"Technically, **you** jumped me"

 

"You wish"

 

This time a groan accompanied the blush; the green woman on the other hand was smiling, it was kind of fun.

 

"Really, what was your plan? What were you going to say to me?"

 

"I…maybe…probably said I was going to check on you"

 

"More like check me out"

 

"Shego! I'm trying here, and you are just having a blast making fun of me"

 

"I'm surprised, who would have thought that the little Kimmie, usually stuck with her buffoon, would come out to me and onto me?"

 

"I'm not little, I'm 18 now and you are not that tall"

 

"And now you let me know you are legal"

 

Kim felt her blood rush to her cheeks once more, this was horrible how much she could blush.

She was getting really annoyed with it, and with the thief for making her react like this; it was time to give her a taste of her own medicine.

 

"Now that you noted it, wanna make out?"

 

Shego's jaw fell when she realized what was being said, Kim laughed at that.

 

"Good one pumpkin"

 

"Thanks, but I'd really like to have an answer"

 

"Kim, I'm flattered, really…"

 

The redhead felt her heart drop in her chest, she knew this was most likely to happen, however she realized as Shego started to say these words that she wasn't really ready for it.

 

"but this is not a good idea"

 

Change that, there was still hope; she didn't say she was straight or that she didn't feel a thing for her.

 

"Yes it is"

 

"Princess, you are a hero while I'm a villain"

 

"Officially retired"

 

They both glanced at the paintings.

 

"Fine. I didn't want to be so harsh but Kim you are not my type. I like guys, like Junior"

 

Kim had rarely felt like that, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she couldn't believe it. She had been so sure there was something between her and Shego, she had to be lying.

 

"You are lying, I know you feel it too, the way we fight and you tease me"

 

"This is me, I like to tease people, be ironic; it's a good way to throw you off your game"

 

The young Possible clenched her jaw for a second before walking up to the green woman who didn't move an inch, then Kim walked the final few steps until she was into the other woman's private space. The green woman didn't move, she'd never back away from a challenge.

 

"You are sure you're not feeling hotter than usual?"

 

"I'm always hotter Kimmie, I have plasma powers"

 

Not enough obviously, she needed to push her more than that, but it wasn't that easy to concentrate when she was this close to the person she was attracted to. It made so much more sense the way some of her fellow students acted, she thought for so long they were exaggerating. She wasn't doing it on purpose but her eyes kept on going from green eyes to dark lips.

 

"Now that you've tried, please step back"

 

"Hmm"

 

Kim looked up to Shego's eyes, her lips parting when she made a noise, she was troubled, even more so because 'please' was not a word the thief used a lot. There she saw it, Shego had looked down to her lips! She was going down! Well…

 

She pushed her luck and leaned forward until lips came in contact, Shego tried to pull back but Kim put her hand on her neck, but with no real pressure to keep her there.

Lips on lips, Kim was amazed by what she felt, it was so much better than with Ron, and Shego's mouth was warmer.

 

The redhead felt her heart swell when she felt Shego leaning forward, pushing into her and grabbing her, one hand in her lower back and the other one between her shoulder blades.

Kim let out a small moan and Shego started to smile but suddenly stopped. The thief took a step back as she was hit by what was happening.

 

Shego did what she always did when feeling cornered, she attacked, threw a punch at the younger girl.

 

The thief was pissed and was being careless; Kim had more than a few openings but she refused to take them, she was just defending herself. Blocking.

 

They went at it for a few minutes, until Kim found herself back against the wall and ended up grabbing green wrists in her hands, they struggled while Kim was trying to get her former enemy to stop by calling her name.

 

"Shego. Shego. Shego!"

 

She finally stopped, froze, and stared at the red head, who wouldn't dare to say anything, afraid she might spook her again.

 

It didn't happen, after a few seconds she just hold her breath as Shego's face got closer and they kissed again, and she wasn't the one who had initiated it this time, but as soon as she realized it, she kissed back.

Strangely it was like they were still fighting for dominance in that kiss, they hit a few things while pushing each other around. Kim yelp when she felt herself fall back; thankfully it was on the couch.

 

She didn't have the time to say a thing, she felt Shego smile as she straddled her and they were making out again.

 

Hands moved around a lot, everywhere but when the young Possible felt a warm hand going up under her shirt and start to slip under her bra; she stopped kissing her and grabbed her arm.

 

"Shego wait"

 

The thief stopped where she was, she had gotten to her goal; she had a full breast in her hand.

 

"Shego…we should talk"

 

They both groaned when Shego squeezed; she let her head fall in the crook of the other woman's neck, then spoke.

 

"This is all your fault"

 

Kim shivered as she felt a warm breath and lips brush her neck.

 

"I…I didn't come here to have sex" But she sure wanted to at the moment, even she had no real idea how.

 

"What do you suggest we do now? Other than…"

 

Kim bit her lit as fingers started caress her breast, paying careful attention to her nipple.

 

"She…Shego…"

 

The redhead cleared her throat, she had heard how she sounded.

 

"Shego I want to have…something with you. Maybe we could…go out?"

 

At that the green woman raised her head and looked in the eyes of her princess.

 

"You want to go on a date?"

 

"Something like that, yes. And… could you remove your hand?"

 

Kim said that and blushed as she looked down.

 

"Why don't you take it out?"

 

"Shego please"

 

The thief sighed but let go of her prize and sat up.

 

"Fine, I feel attracted to you, can't really deny it now"

 

"Don't say but"

 

"However, I still think it is so not a good idea for us to pursue…this"

 

"How can…? It's scary for me too…"

 

"I'm not scared! I'm just smart, a good guy with a bad guy, it never works out"

 

"But…"

 

"No, it could be fun for a while, then reality would get back to us"

 

Kim sat up as well so they were nose to nose again.

 

"Go on a date with me Shego?"

 

"Kimmie…"

 

"You do have stolen paintings in here"

 

Shego raised an eyebrow at that, pulling her head a few inches back.

 

"Are you blackmailing me?"

 

"Not really, I'm just stating a fact"

 

A little smile on her lips Kim grabbed the back of Shego's head, pulled her forward and kissed her again; except this time, it was slow, sweet. And when they broke apart the young Possible asked again.

 

"Would you go on a date with me Shego?"

 

"You are so pushy"

She sighed but she kissed her anyway.

 

"Fine. Dinner, movie, discreet. When are you taking me out?"

 

"What?"

 

"You did the pursuing, you organize and …you pay"


	3. Chapter 3

Kim was laying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, cellphone against her hear as she was talking to her best friend.

 

"After talking some more about it we…said our goodbyes"

 

"Do tell"

 

"Nope, I know by the tone of your voice it wouldn't be a good idea"

 

"It's not like I could do anything other than tease you a little, as any good friend would"

 

"I don't know, you could use it to make up some kind of sex story"

 

"Oh, that good hmm?"

 

"Mo stop it! I need your help about the date"

 

"When do you want to do it?"

 

Kim raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

 

"I don't know I thought maybe this week-end"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

On Saturday Monique was in the Possible's home, sitting on her bff's bed as the red head was pacing in front of her.

 

"Your date is tomorrow, you don't need to panic so soon"

 

"I'm not panicking"

 

"Then why are you pacing"

 

"I'm not…"

 

Seeing the look her friend was giving her.

 

"I'm a little…nervous, and I'll need your help to pick what to wear"

 

As she said that Kim disappeared in her closet and her friend told her.

 

"No cargo pants"

 

"I knew that!"

 

"Just making sure"

 

Kim walked out wearing black pants and a green tank top.

 

"Well she'll definitely like the colors"

 

The Possible looked down at her clothes and blushed.

 

"I didn't realize I did that"

 

"I guess you see the whole world in black and green"

 

"No, I just…should I change?"

 

"No unless you want to"

 

"I…no"

 

"Good, at least it shows that you are in shape. Why don't you wear more form fitting clothes?"

 

"Don't feel like it"

 

"Hmm hmm"

 

Monique was observing her friend while Kim was looking at her back in the mirror.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"You want her to look at your goods"

 

The red head blushed, opened her mouth to reply but stopped.

 

"I just want to look nice!"

 

"Hmm hmm"

 

Monique got up slowly, Kim got wary as her friend got closer.

 

" I really don't like when you go hmm hmm. It's never good, for me"

 

"Hmm hmm"

 

Monique grabbed the front of her friend's shirt suddenly and looked down. Kim was too shocked to move.

 

"Ah you sure look nice with that fancy bra. Getting ahead of yourself planning the big night?"

 

Kimmie was beat red, opened her mouth but it wasn't her voice that was heard resonating in the room.

 

"Kimberly Ann Possible!"

 

Both girls jumped apart and turned their face to look at the intruder.

 

Monique felt the heat on her cheeks, her jaw dropped and she let go of her friend's shirt, the clap of fabric against flesh seemed so loud. The darker teen took a quick step away, then another, at her best friend's mother's glare.

 

The younger red head couldn't help but miss the presence, the support.

 

"Mom, this is…"

 

"Monique go wait downstairs"

 

Ann Possible didn't even glance at the girl as she talked to her, no one dared to object.

No move was made until the door was closed.

 

"Mom if you could just…"

 

"Kim we have rules here. You should have told us…"

 

"I was just trying on clothes with Monique"

 

"Kimmie, I stumbled upon one of your dvds, I've seen the way you acted, I came across Ron. I connected the dots. This door shouldn't have been closed while you were with Monique"

 

"It's not like we haven't done it a thousand times before"

 

As she saw her mother's eyes go wide, she knew it wasn't the right way to say it.

 

"No! No! I mean…Mo and I are just friends. Just friends, I promise"

 

"Kimmie you know you can trust me, you can trust us"

 

"I swear! She is my bff, you just came in at a moment that could have been taken the wrong way"

 

"She was looking down your shirt"

 

Kim winced.

 

"If you had come in two minutes later you'd have seen her get scolded at"

 

"I need more, a better explanation"

 

"I…you were right, regarding most dots, but not all. Mo was helping me get ready for a date, with a woman"

 

She knew, she knew, but hearing it was making it so real. The older Possible sat down on her daughter's bed.

 

"Mom. Mom? Could you say something? Please?"

 

"It's okay, I'm just, taking it all in, I really thought you and Monique…"

 

"I …sorry to disappoint"

 

"No I…who are you dating? Do I know her? Do we need to have the talk?"

 

"Wow, no way! I don't need the talk anyway"

 

"I know you can't get pregnant…like that, but there are still diseases you…"

 

"Eww stop right there! We are not talking about that. Ever!"

 

"What about reading…"

 

"Not talking about it!"

 

"Fine, but…are you? You know?"

 

"Mom…"

 

"I just worry about you"

 

"Worse than when you thought I was dating Ron, or just boys in general"

 

"Not in the same way. That kind of relationship is…"

 

"I know, I didn't choose this"

 

"Sorry. So…are you at least going to tell me who you are going out with?"

 

"I…well you see…it's…complicated"

 

"Okay, it's someone I wouldn't approve of"

 

The younger woman cringed, understatement of the year.

 

"I…you…just trust **me** "

 

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

 

"I do trust you, I just…"

 

"Worry I know. But I really need you to trust me for this. I'll tell you, just not now"

 

The doctor sighed as she got up, kissed her daughter on the forehead before speaking again.

 

"I love you, okay?"

 

"I love you too mom"

 

They smiled.

 

"Now, about your father…"

 

Kim groaned.

 

"You will have to tell him too, or he won't understand why I'm putting new rules in place, no girl upstairs with a closed door"

 

"Except Monique"

 

"If she doesn’t look down your shirts again"

 

"No problem"

 

"Your father needs to know"

 

"Do I have to? You know how he can get"

 

"No worse than me"

 

She got the look as she said that.

 

"It's his job, as a father, to threaten your…suitors"

 

This time Kimmie snorted, in that particular situation this could be funny.

 

Her mother raised an eyebrow, to which Kim replied.

 

"Just…nevermind"

 

There was no comment but it was not forgotten.

 

"Maybe he won't be as bad with a girl"

 

"Do you really think that or are you just saying it to make me feel better?"

 

"Is it working?"

 

"No, but you are right I have no need to worry about…him"

 

"Good, we'll tell him later, now let's go downstairs I came up here to tell you it was time to eat"

 

"And Mo is all alone downstairs with dad and the tweebs!"

 

"Kimberly!"

 

"Let's just go"

 

The doctor followed her daughter downstairs wondering where she could get a pamphlet about lesbian safe sex.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

And that night Monique finally understood the meaning of a tension that could be cut with a knife. She was sitting on Kim's right, as usual, but that night was different.

 

The two red heads at the table kept exchanging glances. The older wanted her daughter to speak to her father, who was oblivious.

 

She had to take things into her own hands.

"So Kim, I heard you and Monique talking about a date"

 

"How nice. Where is Ron taking you?" Asked her father right after her mother spoke.

 

Kim squirmed in her seat and glared at her mom for a second before mumbling a reply.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't get it Kimmie?" Her father wouldn't let it go.

 

Kim cleared her throat before speaking "We …broke up. Pass the potatoes please"

She was trying really hard to not look at her father who was quiet for a moment.

 

She glanced at Mo who looked like nothing unusual was happening.

 

"Are you telling me, a boy I've never met is taking you on a date?" There was a slight threatening edge to that question.

 

"No. Of course not" Was all Kim replied before she glared at her friend by her side, who had snorted at her response.

 

"So I know this boy then" You could hear a smile as he spoke.

 

"Well…you see…not really… I mean…it's not" Kim took a deep breath before saying it as fast as she could "I have a date with a woman"

 

The silence was only broken by the clings of her father's fork as it fell into his plate.

Kim finally looked up, a little scared of how he would react.

 

"A girl? You're going out with a girl?"

He instantly looked at Monique at his daughter side.

 

"What?! No! Why the hell does everyone think that! Do I give some kind of gay vide?" The last question was directed at her bff.

 

"No. Of course not Mo. But…people know you are open minded"

 

"Great, so because I support it I have to try it. I never thought I'd have to justify being straight so much" Exclaimed Monique.

 

"Don't look at me Mo. I know you are as straight as a ruler. I wouldn't let you look down my shirt otherwise" Kim froze as she realized what she had just said. "I mean…"

 

She looked at her mom, then Mo who just shook her head from side to side. Then she looked at her very pale father who was fighting to keep his utensils in his hands.

 

"So…" James started "A girl is taking you on a date. I want to meet her when she comes to pick you up"

 

"Actually Dad. I am the one taking her out"

 

"Oh" He seemed disappointed but Kim didn't comment. She was too scared to make things go wrong. He was a little disappointed, he was always looking forward to scaring his daughter dates, even if the girl part was new.

 

"I would have liked to meet her Kimmie"

 

"I'm 18 dad"

 

"You'll always be my little bubble butt. I'm your father. I have to make sure that whoever you are dating is good enough for you"

 

"Does this mean you are forbidding me to go on this date?" Quietly asked the young woman.

 

James sighed "No. Can I at least know the name of your date?"

 

Kim looked at Mo for support but groaned as she saw her friend grinning. She always liked to witness that kind of interaction.

 

"I…you see…Shego" Said the very shy hero.

 

It was her mother who spoke first.

"Shego. As in worldwide famous thief. Known villain. The Shego you used to fight?"

 

Kim opened her mouth but nothing came out.

 

A grinning Monique answered for her friend "Yep. That's the one"

She jumped as a foot hit her leg.

 

"Kim, from what I remember she not a girl, but a grown woman. How old is she?"

 

"She is not that old. She is just 23"

 

"That's 5 years older than you are Kimmie cub" Stated her mother.

 

"I know" Simply said Kim.

 

There was a long silence, broken only by the tweebs who were talking really fast to each other.

 

"You have nothing else to add dad?"

 

He knew she was worried about his reaction. He wasn't completely oblivious. Humor might be a good way to diffuse the tension.

"As long as you are happy and give me grandchildren, that's fine by me, whether they are green or not"

 

Mo snickered as he friend blushed again, she whispered loud enough only for Kim to hear

"Just say the word and I'll get you a turkey baster"

 

This time even the table moved as Kim kicked Mo under it.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kim practically ran out the house the next day so no one would talk to her.

Her mother kept on trying to give her some kind of awkward talk and her father kept on mumbling something about plasma proof technologies.

 

She was nervous as hell but she couldn't back away now. Shego would probably hunt her down and…she shivered, knowing it would probably be worse than anything she could think of.

 

She was once again standing in front of her former's nemesis' house. Clammy hands… and her heart was beating too fast… she pulled herself together and knocked on the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Kim controlled herself before her jaw hit the floor.

 

Shego had opened the door and she was wearing a long black and green dress. First, she took in her well-formed shoulders thanks to the sweetheart form of the dress. Slowly looking down, the dress was tight and showing the thief fit form. To complete it, there was a seriously standout split to the front this dress, showing off her long lean legs.

 

When Kim finally looked up into her date's eyes, there was a huge smirk on the brunette's face and the young Possible blushed hard at being caught and looked down.

She couldn't help but feel underdressed.

 

"Wow" Was all Kim could say, it was pretty much the only thing she could say at the moment.

 

"I know" Smirked Shego as she grabbed a sport's bag and locked her door. The red head raised an eyebrow as she saw how many locks were on that door, then there were video cameras, that was only what was visible. She was pretty sure there was more.

 

"Are you worried someone would try to break in?" Asked Kim.

 

"Not really. But I'm…used to be a thief for a living. Let's just call it professional bias"

 

Kim smiled and looked down before asking

"Ready to go?" As she grabbed her bag.

 

"Yes. I'm just curious to know why you asked me to bring my catsuit"

 

Kim smiled. "It's a surprise"

 

The red head put it in the trunk of her car before coming back to open the door for Shego. As she was standing she had a good view upon her date's cleavage, which wasn't why she was being chivalrous.

 

Tensed as she was Kim was surprised at how much at ease they were together.

They made small talk until they reached a French restaurant.

 

Shego smiled and nodded as Kim opened the door for her.

 

"Les deux amours" Read out loud the green woman.

 

"Trendy yet discreet. I thought it would be perfect for us"

 

"You are taking me to a French restaurant?"

 

Kim was starting to doubt her choice again. Even if in her mind she could still hear Mo "Don't worry. It's perfect for her"

 

"I…I… don't you like it? I could take you somewhere else…I'd need to cancel the reservation and…"

 

The red head was lost in her own babble that she didn't hear Shego call her pumpkin a few times.

Shego sighed but she was used to thick heads. She grabbed her date by the shoulders.

"Kim"

 

Instantly the other girl was quiet.

 

"It's perfect. Okay?" Kim nodded so Shego thought she could continue "But if you try to make me eat snails, I'm outta here"

 

Kimmie let out a nervous laugh before leading them inside.

 

Once they were seated the green woman asked. "How did you get a reservation here on such a short notice?"

 

"I know someone"

 

The red head was very nervous to begin with, as time passed and she talked with Shego she relaxed. They had even more in common than she expected.

 

Kim caught herself checking the thief out one too many times, she was so obvious in doing so that Shego caught her and winked, making the Possible blush hard. Which made her wonder if the green woman was doing it on purpose. The way she was eating, she couldn't help but think it was sexy. When it was time for desert and they got a chocolate fondant each, Shego moaned and Kim's jaw dropped.

 

Shego had some chocolate on her lips and licked it in the most suggestive manner before winking again. Kim nearly fell off her chair before looking at her own desert, blushing like never before.

 

Once their dinner was finished and they stepped out the restaurant Shego turned to her.

"Where to now? A movie?"

 

Kim smiled. "Nope. Come on"

Without thinking she grabbed the other woman's hand and led her to the park close by. It was later during their walk that the red head realized she still had Shego's hand in her own, as she felt a thumb stroke the back of her hand. She knew she was smiling like a fool.

 

Finally they reached their destination. On the other side of the park.

 

"This is it" Showed Kim.

 

"What?" Shego looked around before following her date's pointed finger.

"A museum. You are taking me to a museum on our date?"

 

"I thought you would like it"

 

"Because I'm such a museum kind of girl. You do realize it's closed right?" Drawled Shego.

 

"I know someone…"Started Kim.

 

"So we get to have our own private tour?"

 

"No. So we get to rob it" Revealed Kim.

 

At that Shego did a double take at her smirking Kimmie. She looked like a child on Christmas morning. "Really?"

 

"Technically we are testing their security, but yes"

 

"I need to get my cat suit" Suddenly stated the thief.

 

Kimme grabbed her hand once more and pointed at their car, parked in front of the next building. Shego excitedly pulled her with her towards the vehicle.

"I'm not even going to ask how" Said the green woman as she disappeared into the car to change and was out a minute later.

 

"That was fast" Teased Kim. Shego was smiling as she pushed her into the car next.

 

Finally changed Kim had the building plans laid out on the hood.

 

"So…we are going for the high-level security. What we have to steal is in this room in an enclosed case" Explained Kim as she showed a point on the map.

 

"You do realize that a good robbery usually takes some planning, right?"

 

"Are you telling me you give up?" Asked Kim with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Never. It's just so know you how good I am. I can do this"

 

"Whatever you say. Think of me as your sidekick on this one" Smiled Kim.

 

"Na, I don't really like that word. You'd be my apprentice. I'll teach you a few things" Smirked the green woman.

 

Kim gulped, was it her or was it hot under her collar.

This is how the hero found herself crawling into a ventilation shaft, Shego in front of her, on all four too. She had to admit she wasn't thinking about this robbery at all as she was right behind Shego's butt, covered by her very form fitting suit.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Their time in close confinement together ended too soon for Kim, they found themselves in the main treasure room.

 

Shego lowered herself on her stomach, laid on the floor for a second, looking carefully at it then kneeled before pulling out a small spray. She used it in a wide move in front of her and some lines appeared, lasers.

 

"Okay, so we have weight sensors on the floor and laser motion sensors"

 

"How do you know there are weight sensors? I…can't see anything" Frowned the red head as she lowered herself to the floor too. Nope she couldn't see it.

 

"On your plan you can clearly see the wall heights, knowing the place taken by the construction materials for the ceiling and floor, I know they added something. I recognized the small bumps on the floor, not to forget how they placed the electricity" Smirked the green woman at the younger's woman's expression. "These things are so obvious to me. **This** is why **I** 'm the professional"

 

Shego then grabbed what looked like a grappling gun from her bag. She moved until she was at the right spot before pulling the trigger. The projectile embedded itself in the opposite was, keeping a wire cable in place. The thief unplugged it from the gun and used her power to make a hole in the wall behind them and welded it to a metal pillar while keeping it in place so she wouldn't set off any motion sensor.

 

She climbed on this tightwire before using her spray again. She took a minute to make sure then she took a deep breath before starting to move.

 

What happened next probably didn't take more than a minute. Amazing seconds. Shego started by walking on the line, a few jumps, one time Kim thought she was going to fall but it wasn't an accident, the thief had let herself fall under the rope, wrapped her legs around it and pulled herself on a few feet. Effortlessly she climbed on it again. She was nearly there. She finished it with a jump before actually rolling on the small rope, jumping again and finishing with her arms raised above her head like a gymnast at a competition.

 

Kim let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She knew she was flexible, she worked hard on it but as she looked at Shego she couldn't help but feel like an amateur. She had never seen anyone move like that, a cat maybe, but never a human being.

 

"Yes pumpkin. I'm that good" Winked Shego.

 

The red head opened and closed a mouth a few. "I…I…don’t think I can do that. I don't remember where the lasers were"

 

"I know. You were distracted. I could feel your eyes on me the whole time"

 

Kim felt the heat rise on her cheeks. "What?!" He voice got higher as the word slipped out. It's not like she could have denied it. It wouldn't have been credible and she knew it.

 

"Don't sweat it princess. I know I'm hot in every sense of the word"

 

Kim mumbled something as she looked at the ceiling for a moment. It was rare but Shego let out a genuine laugh as she looked at the other woman.

The green woman then turned to the glass case. "You've got to be kidding me! Kimmie! A pandaroo! I am stealing a pandaroo?!"

 

"The museum wouldn't let me take out anything expensive"

 

"So you got me all hot and bothered, I was ready to reach my peak…and it suddenly turned into a cuddle buddy" Drawled Shego.

 

Kim blushed again as she couldn't help but see an innuendo into that last sentence. "Shego! Don't tell me you didn't have fun? You knew you wouldn't be able to keep whatever you were stealing?"

 

"Wait?! I can't even keep the pandaroo?!"

 

Kim groaned, not sure if it was sarcasm as she watched the thief from afar melt through the glass case, neutralize whatever security was left before pulling out the toy. Her eyes grew wide as Shego started to unzip her suit, but she didn't lower it too much just enough to stick the toy in her cleavage and pull it up again as much as she could, before making her way back to the younger woman.

 

She couldn't help it, the red head was both awed and annoyed that Shego was that good. That and she was distracted by the toy's head poking out of the very tight catsuit between green breasts.

 

"Jealous?" Couldn't help but ask the thief.

 

Kimmie blushed, but did her best to ignore the comment. "Come on, let's get out. I'll get you some ice cream"

 

"For real this time? It's not going to turn into vegetables at the last minute?"

 

"No, I promise. You'll get to eat whatever you want to" Kim groaned at the look she received after she spoke. "Shego!"

 

"I didn't say anything " Was the last thing she said before starting to move on her way out, making sure she had an extra sway to her hips.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

A while later they were both strolling through the park. They didn't change again; they just put on coats. Kim had stopped blushing and was still rolling her eyes from time to time as Shego was licking her ice-cream suggestively. The red head didn't even comment when the thief chose mint with chocolate chips ice cream.

 

"So…are you giving it to me?"

 

"I can't believe you're still on about this"

 

"I can't believe you made me a gift to take it back right away"

 

"That pandaroo is on the passenger seat of my car, where you put it. I didn't take it back" The red head rolled her eyes.

 

"That's because I didn't let you"

 

"I watched while you put its seat belt on!"

 

"It's official then. Thank you for the gift" Smirked Shego. Kim groaned and was about to answer when Shego leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks and couldn't form the words she wanted to. She knew she wouldn't go home with her Pandaroo anymore. Shego…

 

"Would you stop…that?" She didn't want to say the words, but she was sure the green woman was teasing her that way.

 

Shego pulled out her tongue from her cone and **tried** to ask innocently "What? I'm just eating ice cream" Before diving back in.

 

"I've never seen anyone…eat it like that" Kim couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

 

"Well. I like eating the ice cream first, then the cone" There was a short pause before the thief added "And yes, I can reach the bottom"

 

This time Kim's cheeks were on fire. She couldn’t help herself and looked down as Shego went for more ice cream, before looking away, clearing her throat. The older woman actually laughed out loud. Kim took a deep breath before looking back at her date, glaring.

 

"You'll never stop teasing me? Right?"

 

"Moi?" Shego put her left hand on her chest.

 

Kim was a little annoyed and amused at the same time. All the excitement she had during the evening might have pushed her to be brazen. She grabbed the hand Shego had put on herself and pulled Shego closer to her, kissing her. She won, she wiped that smirk off the woman's face.

 

For a second Kim could have sworn she saw Shego hesitate, looking from her ice cream cone to Kimmie and back. She did the next logical thing to her, she grabbed Shego's other hand, bringing it slowly and without resistance to her own lips before biting the cone as she was looking into Sheo's eyes. Dark lips fell open.

 

It was on. They kept on looking into each other eyes as Shego's left hand slipped down until she grabbed her pumpkin by the waist, backing her up until she had her against a tree. She kissed her hard before pulling away for a second, taking a big bite out of her cone.

 

The red head couldn't believe it. Shego had stopped to finish her desert. She tried to lean in closer to kiss the green woman once more but Shego pulled her face away. Next Kim squirmed trying to free herself or make Shego drop her food, to no avail. She could only watch as the woman in front of her ate, finished her food and licked her lips.

 

"Are you done?"

 

"Not quite" Shego dived in again, kissing Kim hard as she put her hand on her waist, slipping them up under the hero's shirt, caressing her stomach, leisurely going up.

 

Out of breath Kim pulled back. "We are in a public park"

 

"So?" Shego lowered her head and stared to kiss the red head's pulse point. Kim let out a moan before she could squeak…speak again. "We have to keep it PG rated"

 

"Rules are meant to be broken" Said Shego without moving her face from her princess' neck.

 

"Shego…" Whined Kim. Good or bad?

 

Shego pulled her head up this time "You're the one with your hands on my butt"

 

"Nothing passed second base on our first date" Stated Kim as convincingly as she could.

 

"Kimmie, sports metaphors. Not my thing. And aren't the bases different when it's between two women" The moment it took Kim to think about what she had just been told Shego was kissing the other side of her neck.

 

Kim lost herself again, the things Shego was doing to her. Then she realized something, Shego's lips didn't move from the same spot in a while.

"Shego! Don't even think about it!"

 

The older woman pulled back after biting down a little, a big smirk on her face. She just looked at her former opponent. Red hair out of place, face flushed, swollen lips and breathing heavily. Then she gave a pointed look, up and down. "You are right, I can see you want me to stop. You look so…" Shego stopped mid-sentence as she received a slap on her ass.

 

Kim watched green woman bit her lower lip as her eyes grew darker, thinking: _'OMG she liked it!'_

The red head heart was beating so fast, she knew she was breathing hard. She had never felt so worked up. She knew she had to take a break before she couldn't stop anymore.

"I think…I think I should walk you back to the car"

 

Shego softly kissed her lips again. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes" breathed out the red head.

 

Shego licked her lips as she stepped back.

 

They walked back in comfortable silence. Kim opened the door for her date. Shego unbuckled the pandaroo, grabbed it so she could take its place, putting it right between her slightly opened legs.

 

Kim walked around the car as she licked her lips, it was like she could still feel the other woman's lips.

She got in behind the wheel and they were back to small talk and banter as Kim was driving her date back home.

 

Once they reached their destination, ever the lady, Kim got out and ran to open Shego's door.

Kim couldn’t help but feel strange, she had always been taught and prepared to be the one brought home by her date.

 

So she just followed the other woman to her porch. She was carrying Shego's bag, her dress and some materials still in it, while the green woman kept her prize of the night, her pandaroo.

 

"Thank you Kimmie. I had a great night"

 

"I'm glad. I did too" The red head shifted awkwardly, was she supposed to kiss the girl? She leaned in slowly and nearly stumbled when Shego grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her towards her. Shego had already unlocked her door and was slowly backing on, bringing her date with her.

 

As she stepped inside Kim froze, prying her lips away. "Shego stop"

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"It's our first date"

 

"So?"

 

"I…I'm not ready"

 

Shego quirked an eyebrow, not sure if her pumpkin meant physically, emotionally or mentally. "If you need to shave…"

 

"No!" Kim felt her cheeks burn. "That's not…I am…not th…"

 

It was the first time Kim saw a small real smile on Shego's lips and she couldn't stop herself from babbling! She leaned in, laying a quick kiss on her lips.

 

As warm lips left hers Kim managed to take a deep breath in. "Believe me I want to, I really do, but I don't want to go too fast, this is our first date. I don't want to end it with just slamming you on the first flat surface I can find"

 

The young Possible was a little worried, Shego didn't speak, she was usually always there with a come back and this was the time she chose to remain silent. Instead the green woman was kissing her again, softly, while pushing her the other way. Back outside.

 

"I respect that. Even if I was okay with the slamming and…whatever would have come next"

After the evening they had, Kim wasn't even sure if Shego had said the word 'come' differently or if it was just her own, very turned on, mind.

 

Kim opened her mouth, then closed it. She cleared her throat. "I'd like the first time to be special. Not on the first date"

 

"A first date can be pretty special"

 

"That and my parents are most likely waiting for me"

 

"Right" Drawled Shego as she took as step back.

 

Kim felt dread in the pit of stomach, Shego was pulling back. She never realized she had been missing this, these feelings, these interactions. It didn't feel like she could get it with anybody else at that moment. She took a step forward, wrapping her arms around the older woman, kissing her. It was so addictive, she couldn't stop. She felt Shego's hand get under her top, her abs tensed as they were caressed and she moaned. The hand crept higher until it was on her bra, a thumb going back on forth on her nipple on top of the fabric.

 

Kim's brain wasn't fully functional during that interlude, but she was both glad and annoyed at the catsuit. She could feel the outline of the thief's body, but it was so elusive, she wanted to feel skin. She didn't know where this was coming from. After remaining on that perfectly curved behind her hand went up, pawing at the fabric, they kept on going up until she reached a zipper. This was when she couldn't have sworn she felt Shego smirk against her lips before pulling back.

 

"I guess this is good night"

 

Shego walked away slowly, while Kim felt a pull, following on the first step before stopping. She was shaking. With one last smile Shego closed her front door.

 

The red head stayed there a good minute before making her way back to her car. She winced as she sat down. This uncomfortable feeling in her pants was even worse when she was sitting down.

 

She drove back to her home, a foolish smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kim was on cloud 9 as she parked her car in front of her house. She saw a curtain fall back into place, someone was waiting for her, she knew she might have to face some kind of interrogation from a parent…or Monique.

 

She just couldn't wipe that stupid smile off her face, as much as she tried to as she got closer to the front door. After her amazing date it was like her body was still shaking from that special vibe she got whenever she was with Shego. She felt good, like on a high, it was pulsing through her legs, hands, heart and she want to smile, laugh. She felt amazingly good.

 

Kim was surprised as she had her hand on the handle when the door was pulled opened by the person on the other side.

 

A smirking Monique "I can see the date went well"

 

"I know I can't stop smiling"

 

"I was talking about the big ass hickey on your neck, but that too"

 

Kim looked down for a second as she felt the heat rush to her cheeks, her smile still in place. After a moment to compose herself she asked "Why are you there opening my front door?"

 

"Your mother had a little freak out moment, she didn't want to crowd you and wasn't sure how to approach the subject right away. If you want my opinion, she has read way too many things about coming outs, dating teens and whatnot"

 

"Like she had to convince you to be there for some girl talk with me after my date"

 

Monique raised her hand to her chest in a very dramatic manner. "You make it sound like I'm noisy"

 

Kim gave her a look, which wasn't very effective with her big smile.

 

Monique just grabbed her hand to finally pull her friend in, taking her up the stairs until they were in the hero's bedroom. Kim closed the door behind them before crossing the room and letting herself drop on her bed in a sigh.

 

"Do I want to ask?" Drawled Monique.

 

Kim raised her hands until she could grab and pull a pillow down before pushing it under her head. Still smiling. "I didn't know it could be like this"

 

"The sex was **that** good?"

 

"Monique! " Exclaimed the red head as she sat up. "We didn't do it. We…had a wonderful evening together" Kim groaned. "It's a little frustrating, I can't seem to be able to put what I'm feeling into words. I always thought that when I was going on a date, I didn't like the guy enough, or with Ron it would come with time. I didn't understand what the fuss was all about. But if this is **it**. I can understand"

 

Monique hummed as she sat down next to her bff. "You gay?"

 

"I don't want… no, I don't feel ready to put a label on it yet. I just know that I never felt like this with anybody other than Shego. I always loved fighting with her, but the more time I spend with the more I realize I just love being with her. It's weird. I feel…good. She makes me feel so good"

 

"Are you sure you didn't have sex?"

 

"Yes Mo. I'm sure"

 

"Okay so when are you seeing her again"

 

Kim's brain stopped. "What?"

 

"When are you seeing her again?" Repeated Monique with a slower pace.

 

"I…we didn't plan…should we have planned another date?!"

 

Seeing her friend was going to freak out Monique grabbed her hand. "Calm down Kim, breathe. You'll just have to call her or stop at her house. Or she'll do it"

 

Kim snorted "Like she is going to just stop by, every time I mention my parents she just freezes"

 

"She could stop by somewhere else"

 

"Where? At school? She had a hard time enough to convince her to give this a chance despite our age difference, what a great idea to have her pick me up at school"

 

"I've seen her, she likes to tease and antagonize. At your home there are your parents and at school there might be Ron"

 

Kim merely hummed, her smile gone.

 

"Kimmie. You had a good time, a great date it would seem. I'm sure she had one too"

 

" I think I'm going insane, my fear of losing this feeling is slowly outgrowing and replacing this feeling. My fear of losing it is making me lose it"

 

"You might be losing it" Commented Monique as Kim's phone rang. A message.

 

The read head grabbed it automatically before looking down and the stupid smile was back.

 

"See. There was nothing to worry about she sent you a message right after your date"

 

"She wanted to me to send her a message to be sure I arrived safe" Explained the hero as she responded quickly. A reply was immediate.

 

"Thinking of you" Read Monique out loud. "Kim, she is as smitten as you are" A picture appeared after that one, green skin, black lingerie, white teeth biting a dark lip…

 

Kim jumped, she had forgotten that was wasn't alone for a second. "Woa that's one hot…lady…" Trailed of Monique as she got a glare. "I mean…this whole thinking of you message just turned into something else"

 

Kim went bright red as she thought about it, she had a picture to help…or not. She cleared her throat before shifting and looking awkwardly at her friend who smirked.

 

"I think it's time for me to go. We'll definitely speak more about this tomorrow. Your mother planned to broach the subject tomorrow morning so you won't feel cornered just as you got home" She got up. "I'll leave you to …your alone time"

 

"Monique!"

 

"What ?!"

 

"You know what!"

 

Kim phone rang again, the red head didn't look at it but blushed as her friend made her exit, winking.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The alarm clock was ringing for the third time, Kim rolled over, pushing her face in her pillow, she was just in the middle of a great dream about Shego. After the first time she had hit the snooze button she had managed to fall right back into her dreamscape, then it rang again, she hoped…nope, she knew she had to get up. It felt like a Monday morning.

 

She groaned as she finally turned off the alarm. She had to get up. School.

 

She groaned once more as she sat up. It didn't take long to go through her morning routine, shower, clothes, hair…She went downstairs still a little out of it.

 

"Good morning Kimmie"

 

"Morning, dad. Mom"

 

"Good morning sweetie. Slept well?" Asked Ann, she really wanted to know about the date but wasn't sure how to bring it up.

 

"Yes" Answered Kimberly as she pushed her hair to the side so she was sure not to get syrup on it from her pancakes.

 

Ann looked at her husband as his fork clang, it had fallen from his fingers into his plate as she was staring, then glaring at their daughters' neck.

 

James cleared his throat, not sure if he was hungry anymore. "And how was your date Kimmie?"

 

"Great!" The red head foolish smile reappeared.

 

"Good. Good. I think you should invite her home to dinner sometimes. If she thinks she can brand you with a hickey she needs to know I can send her into space" He was very aloof as he spoke, as if he was commenting the weather.

 

Kim's eyes grew wide as she put a hand on her neck. She had put concealer on it.

 

Ann raised her coffee cup in front of her face while the tweebs were cheering, talking about rocket plans.

 

"Dad!"

 

"Yes Kimmie?" Her father had picked up his fork, it was mid air as he was giving a look to his daughter which turned into a staring contest, until Kim groaned. "Fine. I'll let her know you'd like to meet her, but know that I can't force her"

 

He took his time to chew and swallow. "What kind of person wouldn't want to meet her girlfriend's parents? That wouldn't send the right kind of message"

 

Kim froze at that word. They didn't speak about it. They went on a date, but…was is just casual to Shego? What did she want? Were they implicitly girlfriends? She needed to text Monique, even if she was going to see her in like half an hour.


End file.
